Nonwoven three-dimensional fibrous abrasive products have been employed to remove corrosion, surface defects, burrs, and impart desirable surface finishes on various articles of aluminum, brass, copper, steel, wood, and the like. There has been a continuing desire to increase the useful life of nonwoven three-dimensional fibrous endless abrasive belts, and for spliced endless belts, including increasing the life of the splice securing ends of the belt together.